Flirting with the Devil
by Draco-serpent
Summary: After Draco helps out Hermione on the train, that something between them grows. Draco's not as bad as he was, Hermione's a little more timid. getting better and better as I go along, please read and review me!


Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction on F.F.Net, so please review with care, and flame if you---er, truly hate the story so much that you have to vent your frustration, then---okay, go ahead and I'll go bang my head on a pillar or something. So, please R & R this fanfiction! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It had been an extremely long holiday for Draco as he heaved his luggage into the baggage cart and started to walk bristly towards the seating area. Then he stopped. What was that strange sound over there? He took a few steps back as casually as he could, and pulled an Extendable Ear out of his pocket. Sure, they were made by the Weasleys, but, this was the only invention he had purchased from them and it was superb.  
  
The voices were rather heavy, but Draco could make out some of it.  
  
' Ron—please—don't---," came Hermione's whimpering voice. He grinned. Well, what do you know, Granger's getting laid. Good going Mister Weasley. " C'mon Hermione," came Ron's grunting voice. "We've gone out for two years-- -it's about time we had sex," he groaned, and there was the sound of clothes ripping. Draco raised his eyebrows. Wow, THAT wasn't pretty. Draco didn't think resorting to rape wasn't very nice, for as the way he did stuff, he never actually Had to rape people. So in other words, Ron must have sucked pretty bad. Draco coughed and strode into the seating area and swung open the compartment with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped and Ron jumped off her. "Well, isn't this a pleasant sight," he said, eyes glinting slightly. Hermione, lip trembling, burst into tears. Draco felt a small pang of pity towards her. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Sevrilius Sortona!" he said calmly, and Ron's eyes clamped shut, and fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione gasped and looked up at Draco. "It's okay," he said, in a tone kinder than usual. " It's just a binding charm. He'll wake up in thirty minutes or more. By then Potter would get in here by then, don't you agree?" he said, and Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"W---why do you help me?' she whispered. Draco shrugged. "Dunno. I just hate guys who rape women, that's all." He spun around to walk out when he heard Hermione call out his name. "M---Malfoy?" she whispered in a voice that was barely audible. He turned around. "Thank you." She whispered, and his eyes widened in surprise. He surveyed her, as her shirt was almost totally ripped, and he got to see her luscious breasts under her blue bra. He smiled. "You're welcome---mudblood." He added, and swept out, but was punched squarely in the jaw by Harry Potter.  
  
"You bastard!!!" Harry yelled, jumping on him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" Draco yelled, caught off surprise, and got hit in the jaw once more. "What the Hell I'M DOING? What the Hell are YOU DOING? You rape Hermione, knock out Ron and THEN call Hermione a mudblood! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" he snapped his fingers and three members of the DA members jumped on him. "OH DAMN!!!" Draco yelled, wrestling them off as Harry pulled out his wand. "Wait!" Hermione screamed, but it was too late. " Inamigus Concertrei!" Harry roared, and Draco got hit squarely in the chest, and fell to the floor.  
  
"That'll teach him to hurt my best friends," Harry said, kicking him out of the compartment. Hermione sighed. Sorry Draco, she thought silently, and pulled out her wand, as she certainly wasn't going to Hogwarts in THIS.  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco was sulky all the way to the Feast, where they chomped their glorious food. "What's wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked, eating three chicken drumsticks in one go. Draco shook his head. "Nothing," he growled in a voice so menacingly that even Snape who was about to ask Draco something, skidded away, thinking it would be best to come back later.  
  
At the Gryffndor table, Hermione was timidly eating her food. Harry patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Hermione." He said, giving her a warm smile. "That bastard wouldn't hurt you anymore. If he does---I'll slap his mother's clean backside all across town." Two seats away, Ron choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
It was time for bed, and Draco trudged up the stone cold steps, slamming into each stair as he went up. Other Slytherins looked at their prefect and gulped. Nobody had ever seen a Malfoy in a temper before, not in this one. Draco glared at the picture outside the Slytherins rooms. "Serpent Sorcerius." He said, a little too loudly. The man nodded, and swung the door open. Several first-years oo-ed in amazement. Draco rolled his eyes and led them onwards to their bedrooms, and he, tiredly, trudged down to report to Dumbledore.  
  
"Damn First-Years," he mumbled to himself angrily. "They think they own the world. Black-sided midgets." He cursed before walking face to face with Hermione. "Hi---Malfoy." She said timidly. "Hey," he said coldly. " Listen---," she started. "I'm really sorry about today in the compartment-- -it was stupid and unreasonable of Harry---and I'm just saying sorry." He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, no harm done." He said, and swept past her.  
  
Then he stopped. Wait a minute-----  
  
"Hey, mu---Granger," he changed in time, just to be polite. "There IS harm done." He said. "But I have a preposition which can benefit for YOU, and ME." He said, and her face turned back to the old Hermione Granger that he knew. "Let's hear it." She said, grinning mischievously. "I can have sex with you once, and I mean just once. This way you can prevent from hurting the second ttime it happens with---urg---Weasley, and plus you get to go free with Draco Malfoy." She was blushing like mad now.  
  
"W---WHAT ARE YOU INSANE???"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Perhaps. But if you don't want to, forget it. You aren't THAT attractive anyway." He said, and with a grin, he walked off, leaving Hermione standing there, shock overcoming her.  
  
------------------------- ----------  
  
The next day started off with double potions.  
  
Draco smirked sideways at Hermione who blushed and looked away. Snape sighed and said nothing. Typical Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up and Snape and grinned. Snape sighed once more. "Here we go again----," he muttered softly. "I want you all to do pair-up work! One Slytherin will do with one Gryffindor. Of course, Miss Head Prefect will do it with Mister Head Prefect." He said, and the Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors groaned.  
  
"Hello." Draco said pleasantly at Hermione while she blushed and sat down. He raised his eyebrows. "Relax. I was kidding last night." He said, getting his ingredients from the cupboard. "REALLY?" she asked, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "That's great." She said, helping him out. "I bet you wouldn't even be THAT good anyway." He said, and she glared at him. " What was THAT supposed to mean?" she asked, and he smirked at her. "What I meant was was that some stinking Gryffindor wouldn't be any good anyway. --- Besides Parvati and Ginny, anyway."  
  
He waited to let her sink it in. This method was best for Hermione Granger, as her pride in being top in everything was almost scary. "What do you mean, that I'm second grade to Ginny and Parvati?" she hissed, and he grinned and he tossed six slugs into the cauldron. "---yeah, I guess so--- mudblood." He added, and she flushed. "It's not compulsory to be a high- classed git in everything," he said to her pleasantly, throwing four talons into the cauldron and watched it sizzle in the bubbling liquid.  
  
"Well excuse ME!" she said loudly, throwing a Hippogriff tail into the liquid, and Draco grinned. "Never mind," he said, looking away, dripping three drops of alkali into the cauldron. "Fine, I'll do it." She said finally, as giving up a sacrifice. "No thanks." Draco said, and she glared at him. "What do you MEAN?" she hissed, and he smirked at her. "I don't think you're good enough." He said, and she gasped at him.  
  
"W---what? I AM perfectly good!!" she snapped. He looked up at Snape and said loudly. "Can Granger and I get equipment from the secret cupboard, sir? We just finished the old one, and we're trying out the Cold Weather potion, and we need to get Polar skin from your back cupboard." He grimaced, and nodded. "Very well, but don't take your time!" he snapped at them, and Draco grinned. Snape's acting was superb.  
  
"C'mon," he said to Hermione, and pulled her along.  
  
Puzzled, she followed him. He switched on the small light to the cupboard. "Can you find the polar skins?' he asked, pushing her inside. She glared at him. "Well, I can go and---What are you DOING?" she shrieked. He smirked at her and he locked the cupboard door behind him. "Seeing if you can pass the preliminary test of Draco Malfoy." He said, grinning mischeviously. He pressed his lips against her painfully, cradling her in his arms. She gasped as he did this, and she tripped, falling onto him.  
  
"Dr—Draco!" she mumbled, trying to push him off her, but failing terribly, his right hand on her back, pressing her towards him, the other hand pulling down her underwear and jamming his fingers up her---  
  
She gasped again, her lips leaving his as he slid two fingers into her. She bit her lip, pain surging through her. Yet---through this pain---there was-- -pleasure? No, that couldn't be possible----that couldn't--- There was a hot rush and she gave a small cry as her fluids sweeped out of her with each pump of his. He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you're very wet." He said gleefully, pumping into her even harder and she whimpered painfully.  
  
"Don't make too much noise, Granger." He hissed. "If they hear us, we're in trouble." He said, pulling the blouse off her with the greatest of ease. "Then STOP!" she hissed, but he ignored her, pushing her skirt down to her knees, then bent down, making lazy circles around her nipple with his tongue. She moaned, falling backwards into the side of the cabinet.  
  
He smirked and lapped at her creamy breasts, nibbling on her nipples painfully. She whimpered, trying to push him away, but he stayed as close to her than any man had ever been. He pressed three fingers into her and to shut her mouth as she screamed to high heavens. Harry looked up. What was that sound? "Probably Professor Tredalwry singing in the shower," Ron muttered and the Gryffindors howled with laughter.  
  
Draco thrust his fingers into her once more and pulled them out of her, and he heard her gasp in relief and she dropped to the bottom of the cabinet with a loud thump. Ignoring that, he unbuckled his pants impatiently, and got ready.  
  
"Well, Hermione and Draco are certainly taking their time, aren't they?" Harry asked Ron, and Ron nodded, then stopped. "What was that?" he asked, as a metallic thump rang out. Seamus shrugged. "Must be something upstairs." Dean said, thinking logically.  
  
"Dr---Dr—Dr---Dr----," she muttered his name, but failing terribly. He pressed himself into her, and she gave a huge moan of pain and pleasure. " Shh," he hissed, as he finally pressed his full length into her. He gave a small hiss of relief of himself into Hermione's soft and wet core. "I'm going to start." He whispered, and pulled himself out of her, then pushed into her quickly, and she let out a gasping moan. He propped her up on his lap, in a position which if Snape walked in this very second, she didn't know what kind of trouble they would get into, and if Harry came------  
  
He thrust into her harder, his two hands clamped over her mouth, and pressed into her core harder---stronger---quicker. She gasped, moaned, whimpered, and cried, hot wet streams of tears dropped down from her eyes as Draco pushed into her, which was what seemed like forever as she grasped the sides of the cupboard for support. "Okay, that's it for today." She could hear Snape bellow, and she gasped. "Draco---we---,"  
  
He didn't answer, inserting and pumping into her harder, as her core grew more and more sore, and she whimpered painfully. "C---Climax---," she whispered painfully, tears streaming down her beautiful face. He stopped and pulled out his wand. "Clothes Invertia." He hissed and her clothes dressed her as quickly as possible. He banged open the door, and stepped outside the second Harry walked past. "Damn---too late," Draco muttered, putting the Polar skin back into the cupboard. He grinned at Harry.  
  
"See you." He said, and walked out the door.  
  
Harry glared at him as he walked out, then looked to see Hermione facing away from him, curled up in a bundle. "Yo, Hermione? You ready? It's time for Care of Magical Creatures!" he called out. "I---I---Coming." She said, voice trembling. "I'm just---tired that's all." Harry gritted his teeth and glared at where Draco was standing. "Draco----," he hissed angrily.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Okay, that was rather lame, I know, but I'm just---very tired, that's all. So, what do you think? Come on, give me a chance. Can you please just pop down a review in the review box? Thanks. That would mean a lot to me. Thanks.  
  
VERY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW ME!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2 OUT SOON!!!!--------------- 


End file.
